Unnamed book
by MSU-girl10
Summary: I am writing a story and currently it is unnamed. I would like people's opinion on the book. I will keep writing it regardless  Follow the life of twin half-dragon, half-human kids. A man wants them for unknown reasons. This is their story of figuring out
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_ In this day and age it is very common to see a dragon...but I fear that those days are numbered. The eastern ruler is a very cruel man. The dragons in that area are slim to none. Everyday dragons seek refuge in the northern forest. But the bigger ones go towards the west to find caves to hid in. The southern and western lords are doing all they can to save and hide the dragons. The northern lord stays in his forest and protects all that is sacred to him and the elves. _

_ The dragons are hiding themselves in this world. Most of them are blending in with the humans by using their magic to disguise themselves as humans. They are teaching their children to hid themselves as well. However they can't hide everything. The eastern lord is picking up on this and he has "employed" the use of dragons to help find the ones that are hiding. When I say employed I mean he is threatening the dragons. If the dragons do not help the lord their mates and children will be killed. _

_ Because some of these dragons are trying to blend in they are mating with humans. These children can stay in human form without using any magic but they tend to be not as powerful, but the dragons knew that these special children would eventually help them and the world. These hybrid children are hated by the human race because they are not "pure." The elves think even less of these these children have caught the eye of the eastern ruler and these children are trying to hide. The eastern ruler wants to create an army of them. _

_ I fear the most for these children, for my children. Yes I am a dragon. I have mated with a human female that I love and cherish deeply. But now I must go into hiding and care for my mate and children. The only thing I regret is not being able to see my children grow up to be fine young dragons. If you are reading this children I hope that you stay strong and d_

That was the last thing my father wrote in his journal after he abandoned my mother, me, and my twin sister.


	2. Chapter 1  Run and Weep

Chapter 1~ Run and Weep

"Hey grab those kids! Don't let them get away!" I heard a man scream as my sister and me were running for our life. I held my sister's hand as we ran into the pitch black night.

"Run Janice!"

"Jake! Wait up! Where are we going!"

"To a place where mother said we would be safe."

"And where is that?"

"I will tell you where as soon as we lose these guys! Just run!" She fell silent as we picked up the pace, she too heard the paws and howls of the dogs. I thought to myself, "_Damn they even brought out those mutts! We need to hide and get away from here. If only I could change!_" That is when I saw it! A cave secluded in a tiny forest of trees! I turned and ran towards it. My sister saw it too so she picked up the pace as well. We dived into the cave and stayed silent as the men who were chasing us came close.

"Damn where the hell did those kids go?" This was the voice of the man who had killed our mother. It took everything in my body to not lunge at the man.

"The dogs lost their scent too!" A raspy voice I have never heard but he seemed very hot-tempered.

"Well they couldn't have gone very far." This voice was very level-headed.

They went back to arguing amongst themselves when we heard dull thuds that could only come from a horse. The horse was walking but as soon as the horse came into view the men grew scarily quiet.

"Where are the children?" This man's voice sent a chill down my spine and my sister felt it too. I could tell because her grip got tighter.

"Well sir, they escaped. Our dogs tracked them here but we can't find them."

"No matter, just set up a camp here and wait for the children to turn up. Those children won't be able to go far. Also keep your eyes to the sky." The man turned his horse and walked away.

"You heard him! Get your asses in gear!" There was a big commotion.

"Brother," she waited to go on so I reluctantly took my eyes off the men and looked at her. "I think we should go and sneak past them while they are preoccupied."

"No because only half of them are setting up. Open your ears and listen." Sure enough you could hear footsteps walking away from the camp and making it seem real casual.

"Hey brother."

"Hmmmm."

"You never told me where we are going. You told me that mom had told you where but how come she didn't tell me?"

"Well to answer your second question first. Mom told me because, even though we are twins, frankly I am more responsible than you and I am older. You have to agree right?"

"ONLY BY TWO MINUTES!" I covered her mouth and listened. There was a few tense moments but once I was sure that they didn't hear I uncovered her mouth.

"Shhhhh don't be so loud."

"Sorry but I am just mad that mom told you and not me JUST because you are older!" I looked at her skepetically. "But you have a point you are more responsible. Anyway answer my first question!"

"Okay, okay clam down. We are going to the northern forest. Mom said that we could live in the forest and that one of dad's friends would protect us from the man that wants us."

"Who is this man and why does he want us? And why did they have to kill mom?" Janice was about to burst into tears. I grabbed her and held her in my arms.

"I don't know Janice. I really don't know. Just sleep. I will wake you up when we are about to move." She cried herself to sleep. It took everything for me not to cry too. Mom had given me the duty of protecting my sister and I wasn't going to let her down.

I woke up because I heard a scream. I looked out my window and saw that there were houses burning. I couldn't fathom what was going on! I ran downstairs to ask mom what was happening.

"Jake!" My mother was a very pretty woman. She had milky blue eyes and blonde hair that was golden like the sun. Her eyes were usually very sincere and full of love but when she said my name her blue eyes were filled with pure terror, and this scared me even more than the fire. "Jake I need you to listen to me! Those men out there are after you and your sister! Grab your sister and run out the back door. Head to the northern forest! Look for a dragon named..."

I woke up to the sound of dogs barking and growling at themselves. Shit I feel asleep. I woke my sister up.

"Hey sis it's time to wake up we have to move." She woke up and muttered something under her breath. "Time to move." We snuck out of the cave and headed towards the camp.

"Brother! What are you doing?"

"We need provisions Janice! I am just going to sneak in and grab some money, food, and some clothes. You stay here!" She was silent for a minute then nodded. I thought I heard her whisper,"be safe," but I couldn't be sure. I snuck into the camp I spotted my victim. He looked dead drunk. Actually I knew he was drunk because I could smell the alcohol on his breath as I got closer. He was propped up against a tree trunk and I thought to myself, "_this is just too perfect!_" I hid behind the tree and glanced around the trunk. I was looking for one think in particular, this man's money pouch. Without money we would have a hard time travelling. I was about to move on to another man when I saw it! It looked like it could be a tankard to hold alcohol. Very clever but not clever enough. I reached out my hand and had a hold of it. I was starting to pull it back when the man shot up. I stopped breathing and stayed very still. He turned around looked right at me and my heart skipped a beat. He leaned in closer and I thought I was done for. He opened his mouth and I was about to cover his mouth or break his jaw when... he burped...right in my face. He passed out and went back to snoring. I nearly barfed from the stench of it but I regained my composure and yanked the money pouch. I ran towards Janice. I wasn't going to risk getting caught after that incident.

"Jake you smell like alcohol!" She was plugging her nose just to make a point.

"I know shut up! Let's go! If we can get to the road and steal a few horses, we can get to the forest faster."

"Ok but you still stink!" I glared at her and she had on her face a smile that was her best card. She knew that if she played that card then I couldn't stay mad at her for very long. We giggled at each other and headed towards the north. I wouldn't feel better until we were far away from this place.

"Wait Jake!" I looked at her. She was looking at some flowers. I instantly knew what was running through her head. "Can we make a makeshift grave for mom. Please?"

"...yeah. Let's make it under our favorite cherry blossom tree that we all loved." She smiled at me, grabbed the flowers and dashed towards the tree. This tree was our family's favorite spot. When dad was with us, he would take our little family there and we would play until my sister and me were so tired that we would end up sleeping on the way back. I smiled to myself remembering the good old times. I ran to catch up to my sister. When I finally caught up to her she was bent over picking purple iris', those were our mother's favorite. When she had a bouquet of the flowers we went about walking. I was a little ahead of her. Whenever I glanced back to check on her, she was just staring into the flowers with eyes filled with love. I smirked to myself then went back to looking straight ahead. When I saw the tree in sight I slowed down and then stopped. My sister ran into my back, she muttered something under her breath, looked around me and out of the corner of my eye I saw her shaking a little. I grabbed her hand, looked at her and smiled. She smiled shyly back and we walked hand in hand towards the tree.

Once we reached the tree I told my sister to stay back and wait for a second. I grabbed five good sized rocks and piled them. They made a little mound that sat against the tree. I muttered, "(insert magic words)," this was to make sure that my mother's grave would never be dismantled or broken. I was then thrown into a world of memories. By the time I came out of my trance, my sister was at our mother's grave placing the flowers on the rocks. We just stood there for what seemed like hours. There was a slight breeze as if the wind was crying for us. Just then I saw petals from an iris flowing in the breeze. The petals swirled around us, and comforted us as if to say that our mother was right there, and then the petals flew off into the distance. As I watched the petals fade into the sunset I felt a tear run down my face. I wiped away the tear and looked at my sister.

"Janice it's time we get going. We have a long way to go."

"...Okay Jake."


	3. Chapter 2  The Circus?

Chapter 2 ~ The Circus?

"Jake when do we get a break? My feet are aching, I haven't had a bath in weeks, and I'm sick of eating berries!"

"Don't exaggerate. It's only been a couple days."

"Hmph!"

We have been walking for two days since we left our hometown. The outside world was beautiful yet I feared it. I had always wondered what the outside world would look like and I had dreams of exploring the world and experiencing new things and I dreamed of never going back to my quaint little town. Although now I wanted to go back home and stay home. We never walked on the path, we always stayed in the forests but close enough to the path so we wouldn't get lost. We mainly travelled by night because of the dragon in us our eyes were better in the night than the humans were. Plus less people travelled at night. Whenever we slept I normally stayed awake to keep an ear out for danger.

I knew that a town was close because the traffic had picked up. We had to get new clothes, a map, and some food, along with other provisions. We could tell that we were getting close because we saw more people and carriages. Although one caravan caught our attention more than any other. This caravan, like us, travelled at night more than the daytime. It had brightly colored flags and banners, and the people wore strange clothing. We would stay close enough to listen and look but far enough away so we would not get caught.

My sister and I decided to walk with the caravan during the day because neither of us were tired and the caravan was entertaining. The people were acting strange and saying things that didn't make sense to us but they did things that made us laugh and forget our worries. There was one man who caught my attention. He had sandy brown hair that fell just above his ears. He seemed to be in control because whenever he would say the word "practice" or "do it again" they started doing, as we understood, "tricks" that made us giddy.

"Hey! You two there! Come on up here!" I hadn't realized how close we got to the caravan until he said something. My mind kicked into gear. I grabbed my sisters hand and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Come back!" His voice sounded caring and I almost turned around. But then I heard footsteps and running and I grew scared. I felt my sister's hand grip mine harder and she ran ahead of me and was pulling me along. We started to run faster because we could hear the men's footsteps getting closer and closer. My fear started growing and I couldn't think straight. We didn't see the tree roots in front of us and we tripped. I got up and started to run but the hand that had my sister's pulled me back. She couldn't get up. The next thing I knew was the men had us. I don't remember much because the fear clouded my head but I do remember that a pair of arms, about the size of me, grabbed me from behind and held me close to their body. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move the arms. I then heard a voice that was calm and it calmed me also.

"Calm down boy. We are not going to hurt you. Calm down." The more this man said that the more calm I became. Finally when I stopped struggling the arms let me go and I dropped to the ground. The same voice that calmed me down spoke to me.

"There we go. All better. Now let's take a look at your sister, she seems hurt." When I looked up at the man who spoke of my sister I realized it was the man with the sandy hair!

"Now let's take a look see." He examined my sister's foot and ankle with great care as to not hurt her. "Tell me if I hurt it, ok?"

He meddled around with it some more when, "Ow!" I instinctively ran to my sisters side and held her to my chest.

"Easy boy she just has a sprained ankle. Come on up to the carriage. I'll have Marie bandage it up for her. Huh?" I nodded my head. "Alright well will you let me carry your sister?" I first looked at my sister and she nodded her head so I let go of her. In one quick motion the man with the sandy hair had her in his arms. We were then walking towards the road. It was then I realized that there were two other men there with us.

"I'm sorry. How silly of me! My name is Derek. The one who grabbed you earlier, his name is Ralph. And the other one is Vince."

I instantly knew Ralph from his arms. He was huge and he towered over Derek, it surprised me that he listened to every word that Derek said. He had a darker complexion than anyone I had known. It made me wondered where he was from. He had no hair, gray eyes, and a scar that went from his cheek up to the bottom of his ear. Vince was the exact opposite of Ralph. He was tiny and slim. I was sure that I could take him down, but he had me by height. He had blonde hair and green eyes that reminded me of spring leaves.

I was brought out of my trance when Derek asked me, "Where are you two from? You don't look like you're around these parts. Although neither are we." The three men laughed together.

"We are from the village (insert village name)" Derek looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" I look down at the ground. And then I muttered. "I know what happened to our village that's why we are traveling." I looked at my sister and told her through my eyes to lie to him about who we really were.

"Hmmm well that's a shame. Then how about you guys stay with our caravan? I think you two would make great additions to our big family!"

I didn't quite understand what he meant but by that time we had reached the road and it seemed like a whole village worth's of people were upon us. I turned around and was almost ready to run when Ralph grabbed me and picked me up. He started to carry me just like Derek was doing to Janice.

"Alright everyone! I know that you all want to meet them but relax. This one's hurt." He gestured toward my sister who was in his arms.

Suddenly a women burst through the crowd yelling "move" and "get outta the way."

"Ah Marie. Tell me do you think that you can help her?"

"Of course! Jeez I have fixed broken bones before! I'm not an idiot! Get them inside my carriage and I'll get them taken care of!" She led the way and was pushing people out of her way, screaming words that I had no idea what they meant, while Derek and Ralph carried us. Finally we got to her carriage. She climbed in first and then Derek followed right after. Ralph set me down and gestured toward the carriage. I looked at him and I think Ralph knew that I was scared. He patted me on the shoulder and gave me a little shove into the carriage.

"Hmmmm it doesn't look that bad. All it needs is to be taped up and weight kept off it for a little." I walked in and the lady named Marie was wrapping a white cloth around my sister's ankle. "So where did you find these two huh?"

"Well they had been walking with us for quite some time. Right?" Derek looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked away and blushed. Derek chuckled under his breath. "Anyway, I figured that they might want to come up and see us up close and personal. I mean we are a circus so it is what we do! We entertain kids!"

Me and Janice both looked at each other and Janice asked, "What's a circus?"

"WHAT! You mean you have never gone to a circus! Man you kids have been missing out. Well tonight I am sure that we will put on a show just for you two!"

"You mean like the "practices" that you were having them do?"

"Yea exactly like that!"

"Anyway go and get them some food! Geez they are skin and bones!" Marie yelled at Derek.

"Yes, yes. I will send Ralph with some food for the kids. By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Jake and this is my little sister Janice."

"ONLY BY TWO MINUTES!"

"Oh so we have twins! Hear that Marie? Twins! Now that you mention it you two do look alike. The only difference is your eyes." At the mention of our eyes I looked down and tried to hide my face. I could feel Janice's gaze looking at me, concerned.

"Get out! Go get these poor kids some food damn it!" Derek left and I heard him talking to Ralph about getting some food for us.

It was silent in Marie's carriage for a while when Marie spoke. "Jake let me see those eyes of yours!" She waited a few and then spoke sternly, "Now Jake." I couldn't help it. I looked at Marie and she got up and sat in front of me. She grabbed my face and looked long and hard at my me, right in the eyes. "They are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently! Just like your sister has pretty eyes so do you. Since you guys are twins and everything is practically the same, I need a way to define you two from a distance."

"But...I have two different colored eyes."

"And that is what makes you unique." I felt better after Marie told me that. I felt...proud of my eyes. I felt proud of both my gold and blue eye. Marie could tell too because she smiled and went to go sit across from my sister. "Come on over here Jake!" I took the seat right next to my sister. "So tell me what happened to your family? Where are you guys from?"

I remained silent for a while. "We are from (insert village)."

"Oh no! I heard what happened to that place! Does that mean..."

"Yea our mom was killed saving us."

"And your dad?"

"..." "He's not in the picture." Janice answered for me.

"Hmmm well at least your mother died happy." We both looked at her in shock. Marie saw our faces and went on to explain. "She died protecting the things she loves most in this world, you two. That is what every mother does, protects it's young."

At that time Ralph walked in with two plates of steaming food. My stomach growled when I smelt the food.

"Hahahahahaha well I guess that means you are hungry! Here you are Jake." I took the plate from Marie.

"Of course we are! All we have eaten since we left home was stinking berries!" Marie laughed when Janice said that.

"Well then here is some good food for ya!" Janice took the food and started shoveling food into her mouth. I looked at my food for the longest time and then started to eat fast. "Slow down you two! You are gonna get a stomach ache!" While we ate we talked with Marie about things related to the circus and she wanted to know about us. We talked for what seemed like days when Derek walked in with four bowls full of stew. He gave one to me, my sister, and Marie. He then took a seat next to Marie and started chatting with us.

"So how does the ankle feel?"

"Good it feels like I can walk on it!"

"Well you are not going to! Not until I say so!"

"Hahahahaha. So do you two have any talents?

"Oh jeez now you are gonna try to exploit them!"

"No Marie I'm just asking."

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Hmmmmm." Derek sat there and was pondering something for quite a while. I was about to ask him what he was thinking when Vince came into the carriage and said, "We're ready whenever you are Derek!"

"Ah perfect! You two ready to see a circus?"

Our eyes were glowing as we kept screaming yes.

"Alright. Janice we are going to have Ralph carry you because you can't put weight on that ankle of yours. Alright?" Janice fiercely shook her head. "Ralph!" He popped out of nowhere and Derek picked up my sister and gave her to Ralph. "Ya ready buddy!" I shook my head. Derek smiled at me, took my hand and dragged me out of the carriage.

As soon as I stepped out it seemed like I was in a completely different world.


End file.
